1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dwelling security devices. More particularly, it relates to means to prevent unauthorized entry through a window or door opening of a building and also protection against severe storm conditions. Additionally, it concerns channeled frame structures for louvered window units to accomodate a so-called Intruder Sash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windows and doors having louver or jalousie type closures for the apertures therein are extensively used in building construction, particularly for dwellings situated in warm climates. Such windows or doors may be of the narrow louver type (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,590) or the wider panel type, generally referred to as awning type (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,070,853 and 3,071,219). This invention is applicable to all louver-type windows and doors, but is particularly applicable to the awning type.
Louver-type building openings have been developed to include removable screens (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,314) and storm panels, some being provided with storage compartments for the screens and storm panels (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,800). Storage of window units within the building structure when not in position across the window aperture is also known in connection with windows other than the louver-type (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,088,866 and 2,319,245).
Louver-type windows and doors are quite vulnerable to unauthorized entry by intruders. They are also vulnerable to severe storm conditions. Hence, there is a need for means to reduce this vulnerability and protect such windows and doors against intruders and storms. The problem of protecting windows against entry by intruders is, of course, not limited to louver-type windows and removeable guard units have been developed for use with other type windows (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,438,202; 2,050,322 and 3,160,927).
There also exists the need to terminate the need of present day means of the use of attachable full length screens, the only means provided for protection of the louver window opening against the elements and unauthorized entry and which requires skill and costly man hours for window cleaning.